Returning The Favor
by Tirnel
Summary: A small ficlet of Grell's first day on the job. Written for Grelliamweek.


Grell breathed in deep the sooty air of London as he looked about for his prey. It was his first official reap on the job now that he was a full fledged reaper. It hadn't been too long since the final exams, but it was good to be back, out enjoying the freedom that came with the job. His new pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. He spotted another reaper nearby, but too far away to make out just who it was.

Spotting his own prey, Grell leaped down with a cackle, brandishing his scythe. How he couldn't wait to get a modified scythe personal to his tastes. Too bad there were so many rules and regulations surrounding it. Grell landed next to his subject and pulled out his death book.

"Eglantine Hornsworth. Yeegh. If I had that sort of name, I'd wish to be dead as well. Date of birth, yada, yada...And I've got to say, dear, those looks of yours weren't doing you any favors either. What do you say we get on with things, yes?" Grell raised his scythe and brought it down towards the woman.

A black form lunged out of the shadows of the alleyway and tackled Grell to the ground. A tingle ran down Grell's spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A mangled creature with red eyes, drool dripping down from it's fangs as it roared at the reaper, mad with starvation. "Handssss off reaper," it said in a low hiss. "Thiss morssel iss miiiine."

Grell lay still, his heart pounding in his chest, letting the fear that seeped off the creature get to him. The demon moved off him and shambled on all fours towards the dying woman. Grell snatched up his scythe and rushed the demon. He demon spun around and swatted at the redhead. Grell dodged and countered, swinging at the demon. The demon dodged, backing out of reach from the scythe. Another creature snuck up from behind Grell, pouncing on Grell. Grell fell to the ground, his glasses being knocked from his face in the process as the demon climbed over him. Grell rolled, in effort to protect himself and try to protect the soul before the first demon could get to it. However, when Grell rolled, he heard a gut wrenchingcrunchas his glasses broke beneath him.

Meanwhile, he demon above him prepared to deliver a blow which Grell readied himself for. The first demon howled in pain and Grell tried to see what was happening, however, he could only see blurred masses. The demon on Grell leaped towards the bigger blur as the bigger blur made its way toward Grell. The creature's growl was cut off, transforming into a gurgling sound before falling to the ground with athud.Grell could hear the bigger blur's footsteps as it approached, slowly coming into focus. "Sutcliff," he said dryly.

"William!" exclaimed Grell, getting up from the ground.

"Honestly," William sighed. "Are you certain you received all A's in practical? You can't even dispose of two mangy, emaciated, diseased demons."

"That's unfair! They snuck up on me, Will! And there were two of them!" Grell defended.

William bent down and picked up the remains of Grell's glasses. "I collected the soul. Return to dispatch. You're in no condition to continue working in the field," William said. Grell didn't argue, creating a portal to the reaper realm.

Later that day, as Grell struggled with a spare pair of glasses the office kept on hand for just such cases, William approached and in his hands was a case. He handed it to Grell who opened it to reveal his own pair, freshly repaired. "Mr. Anderson asked me if I would deliver those to you."

Grell changed glasses. Cradling the case, he looked affectionately upon William. "You didn't have to do that, darling, thank you and thank you for earlier."

"Don't mention it. I also brought you this." William then handed Grell a small drawstring bag. "Clearly you are are someone who doesn't listen to their own advice.Alwaystake good care of your glasses." William adjusted his own before returning to his work.

Grell opened the bag and tipped the contents into his hand. It was a decorative chain for glasses with skills on it. Grell smiled wide, liking the gift. "Oh yes, darling. I certainly will," he said and blew a kiss after him.


End file.
